Family Secrets, Trials, Troubles & Happiness: Good news and proposals
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: This is the first part of this series, for this series it introduces the relationship between Tony and Kira plus daughter Amber. As things about their relationship are questioned by other people, how much of it is actually true and what is their reasons for hiding things? As the series progresses it will be revealed!
1. Chapter 1

**Family Secrets, Trials, Troubles & Happiness **

**Chapter 1.**

Over the years Tony and Kira had always kept everyone guessing about the father of Kira's daughter Amber, especially with Tony and Kira's on/off relationship over the years. The rumors were especially strong when she was an agent for a while, when Tony first joined NCIS. Because Kira had duel nationality and at the time she got pregnant she was living with her parents in the UK. Because of people also knowing that Tony's mom had been British and still having relatives there, the rumor circulating NCIS was that she and Tony had met in the UK when Tony had been on a visit there, the relationship had become serious and Amber had been the result of it. Plus of course with the way his and Ambers relationship was and she would call him Dad anyway all her life, it only added fuel to the fire.

This time round Tony and Kira and been making a real go of their relationship for the first time in years, and had been together for thereabouts a year. Which in a way was slightly ironic because on the day that had been Kira's last one at NCIS and thanks to support from the British side of Tony's family. She'd put herself through medical school and had gone onto become a doctor. But on coming to the US she had gone on to become an agent instead. So it was on that day when Tony had opened the letter which contained Y Pestis that had been her final day at NCIS. She then had a couple of days off before going to the hospital and starting her new job as a doctor, and being a part of the team that nursed Tony back to health again. She got through it but did find it very hard seeing the man that she had gone through so much with in their lives being so ill. After that they continued to be on and off in their relationship. Then all of a sudden after a small argument they split and didn't see each other for months, even with Amber making attempts of trying to get them to talk didn't work. Then one night during the whole Jeanne Benoit affair he'd turned up on the doorstep and she eventually got out of him what was going on and through the whole thing she was there for him. Even when it ended so badly she was there for him. When they eventually got together again this time things seemed to feel a lot more different and somehow knew that it would be for keeps this time. Not only that they were back together in time for Amber to graduate and she was about to fly the nest. Although if anyone had seen the pictures from the graduation the rumors of him being Amber's father would have been compounded even more, because of the way the both of them did very much look like very proud parents with their daughter.

As things had become so serious between the couple Tony had just moved in with Kira and Amber, which is a stage they'd never dreamed of getting too other than in the very early days when they'd had an attempt at it. Not only that Tony had also taken off a couple of weeks personal time following her graduation so they could have a final family vacation together, before she flew the nest. Although the couple also hoped that the nest wouldn't be empty for long because they had started trying for a baby.

On that fateful day that found Tony in hospital again after he'd gone off to work. She stopped to do a test before leaving for work herself, because for a couple of weeks now she had been suspicious that she might indeed be pregnant. It was of course positive so she started doing some planning into making that a special night for them, so that she could also tell Tony the good news.

At first when she got to work everything went off as a normal day should and like any other day. Then when the phone rang and she picked it up, it was too be told that a girl and two NCIS agents were being bought into the ER, following a car having gone into the water. As Brad saw the look on her face as the call progressed and when she explained to him what had gone on, he said that they'd better get down there in case Tony was involved in the incident, but somehow in their hearts they knew that he was going to have too be involved.

By the time the two of them had got down to the ER the story had now got a bit more clearer, but nobody had as yet arrived at the hospital. It seemed that an agent was in the car with the girl that had gone into the water, while the other agent had gone into the water and had rescued them. When the first ambulance came in it was the one with Tony in it, but both she and Brad breathed a sigh of relief when he actually walked in. Brad then told Kira that he'd got Sandra in to cover the remainder of her shift so she could stand down. Brad then went over to the reception and told them that they would take Tony. They then took him upstairs and to a private room so they could be alone. As Brad bought him a gown to put on and told him to get out of his wet clothes, when he'd left them Tony did joke by saying to Kira "And you just want any excuse to see me naked!" But as she helped him to strip off his shirt she gave him a peck on the cheek and replies "I don't really need an excuse I can see you naked at any time I want too! So anyway what happened?"

He answers "Gibbs went all lone wolf again. An old friend of Kelly's came in to report that a marine was stalking her, so of course he had to take it. It turned out that he was just using her because he needed a postal address and not a military one. He was apart of a group stealing money from Iraq and had hidden it in a dead marines belongings and was awaiting the notice that it had arrived in the post. They killed the marine and kidnapped Maddie as the gang doing it thought that she knew what was going on. Of course Gibbs had worked it all out what was going on. He got to the money first after getting the notice. We worked it out where he was going to meet the kidnappers and get Maddie back, so I'd gone there to start searching for them and was also waiting for Ziva and McGee to come as well. I was searching the warehouse next door when I heard the cars squealing tyres and saw it go into the water. I then ran round, shot the kidnappers and then went into the water to rescue Gibbs and Maddie." After a pause he then adds jokingly with a smile "And I still can't get the taste of having to kiss Gibbs out of my mouth!"

As Brad then walks back in he says "If you hadn't have done it for the both of them, then neither of them would be here now. Even if with the condition your lungs are in it was still partly a stupid thing to have done."

Tony replies "You don't have to tell me that!"

As Brad then starts his examination Kira's phone goes as she looks at it and sees Amber's name she says "It looks like Amber may have heard the news." She then goes out of the room to take the call and she's right Amber has indeed heard the news on tv because the names of those involved were released on tv as well. She then assures Amber that Tony is ok and explains to her what had happened, as well as about Brad just examining him now. The two of them then talk for a while until she starts to hear Tony whining coming out of the room so she then ends the call by saying "I think that Brad may be threatening to take some blood, so I'd better go Amber." She then goes back into the room again and Brad does say that he does want blood so she does then slightly tease Tony by saying "Anthony DiNozzo you can be such a baby at times!" Although she does really know how bad his fear of needles is, so in the end she does manage to get him to agree to her taking the blood instead especially as they've found at times when she has done it in the past, he hasn't even realized that she's done it. Although in the end she does end up regretting the offer to do it. Because she's actually ok as she takes the blood, but then after doing it and handing the syringe back to Brad the sight of the blood in it starts to make her feel sick and faint. As she then quickly takes a seat she sees that Tony has noticed and that he also does an eye signal at Brad. While she starts to take some deep breaths Brad joins her, but because of how bad she's feeling she can't speak because of also being so scared that if she opens her mouth she will end up throwing up everywhere! Brad then grabs bowl and then guides her to a seat outside the room and he then goes and gets her a drink of water. As she slowly starts to feel better again she starts to think how good it was to have probably managed to give things away, because of the way she'd got everything planned out to tell Tony that night. But she's also not very happy that it looks as though the pregnancy is also going too be effecting her job."

After then leaving her for a while, while he completes Tony's examination Brad then comes out and joins her once again and then says quietly "What is it?"

She answers "Just keep it quiet until I've had a chance of telling Tony the news, but I did a test this morning and I'm pregnant."

He then hugs her and says "Congratulations, I'm very happy for you both. So you reacted to the blood?"

She replies "It seems so."

He then says "Ok. Don't worry about it, we'll work something out. For a few days though I'll sign you off, seeing as ideally I would prefer it if he would stay in here for a couple of days just for monitoring, but I know that won't happen. So instead I'll get him signed off as well. He's absolutely fine, but his chest is very crackly. Which could be just the exertion of the swim down to the car and then doing the mouth to mouth. I know that he will make a fuss and that you won't be able to come in, but before you leave I would at least like to get some IV antibiotics through him. Then I will be sending him home with some antibiotics as well, so that hopefully he'll get some protection from any possible infections from the water that got down him. With you home as well you can at least keep an eye on him. As we know that if we don't do it like this he'll be taking himself back to work again and saying that everything's fine and will then end up back in here again because he didn't bother to report that there was something wrong."

She says "That we do. And it looks like my plans for telling him the good news have now gone down the shoot anyway, so I'll have to tell him now because otherwise he's going too be worrying."

He replies "You're probably right. I'll just go and get this IV sorted out for him and I'll let you know when it's safe for you to come back in again. I promise you that I'll keep your news quiet until you start telling people about it. We'll sort out a cover story for you together once you get back again as to the reason why you can't take blood or IV'S."

As he lightly pats her on the shoulder as he goes back to Tony she says "Thanks Brad."

Just before Brad comes back out again to get her Gibbs turns up with Tony's go bag and says "I thought he may be needing some clothes, how is he?"

She answers "Thanks Gibbs, he's fine. Brad's just putting him on an antibiotic IV as a precaution from the water. He's also going too be signing him off for a few days. Although he did really want him to stay in for observation and checks, but he knew that Tony would try to escape, so I'm going too be doing it at home instead once he's had the IV. He's got a few crackles on his chest, which Brad thinks might be because of the exertion of the swim and also doing the mouth to mouth."

Gibbs then says with conviction "Well he certainly has been a hero today, can I see him?"

She replies "Yeah sure." He then goes in and a few minutes later he comes back out with Brad again, just before Gibbs leaves he says to her "If there's anything you need, just give me a shout. I'll also come over at some point to check up on him."

She says "Thank you." After Gibbs then goes and Brad then says "They had a good talk and cleared the air. By the way I've not actually said anything, but I think that Tony knows."

She replies "I had a strange feeling that he might work it out."

So with a smile Brad replies "Well go in there and put him out of his misery and I promise that you can come out again when I've removed the IV. He then gives her a reassuring one armed hug and she goes back in too be with Tony again."

As she walks back into the room again Tony holds out the hand without the IV stuck in it to her, as she takes it he shifts over in the bed to allow her to get in as well. As she then gets in, he puts his arm round her and pulls her into him, as he then kisses the top of her head and says "I know that I make a fuss about things, but I didn't mean to make you ill."

She replies "I know that you didn't. Well I suppose in a way you sort of have, especially as there could be a few more weeks or so with this."

He then kisses the top of her head again as he then whispers into her hair "Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant?"

She answers him with a smile "Yep. I'd actually got everything planned out so that I could tell you tonight, but I sort of guess that my body just decided to go and give things away.

As he tips her face towards him they go in for a kiss, when they break apart she lays her head against his chest again. After a pause he then says "I think I knew it was coming before you did." "How?"

He answers "Well I could sort of sense some changes in your body when we've been touching or doing other things. Plus for a couple of weeks or so you've had a look in your eyes. It was the same kind of look that you had when you were expecting Amber, so I had a feeling that you might be again. I love you and I'm very happy that we're now going too be having an even bigger family. I just wish that we'd done it sooner."

She says wistfully "And me too."

He then reaches down and gets the go bag that Gibbs had bought in for him and had left at the end of his bed. He then fishes something out of one of the pockets and then says "You weren't the only one that had plans for tonight." He then takes his arm away from round her shoulders. He then opens the box out of her sight and then as he produces it in front of her he says "Kira will you marry me?"

As she looks him right in the eye she answers "Yes Anthony DiNozzo I will marry you!" As he then slips the ring onto her finger she bursts into happy tears and they kiss.

By the time Brad goes back into see them a bit later on, it's to find them both still cuddled up on the bed together and fast asleep. So he gently wakes Tony up and tells him that they'll get the IV out while she was still out of it. He then does it and as she still remains sound asleep, he tells Tony not to worry about it and they can then stay there as long as they needed to.

 **A/N: I know this is a bit of a soft start to this story and of course is around the events of Requiem! After this there is just one more short chapter to go! It probably could've gone onto the end of this one, but I sort of felt it made the chapter a bit long! Don't know if I will manage it, but may get it up by later on today or tomorrow morning and it will be complete for this first part! In the next part of this series more truths will be revealed! Xxx. D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Secrets, Trials, Troubles & Happiness.**

 **Chapter 2.**

In the end it's the middle of the afternoon before Tony and Kira head for home, and that's only because after calling Brad a couple of times to find out how Tony and her mom are, then him telling her that Tony is ok, but it's her mom that has fallen asleep on him. That Amber says that she will go and pick the two of them up. When she does get there they'd gently wake Kira up and then Tony lets her have the bed to herself and drinking the coffee they got for her, while he ducks into the toilet to get himself dressed. As they then leave Brad gives the bottle of antibiotics to Kira because of not really trusting Tony not hiding them or trying to somehow get rid of them. He also gives them a warning that if Tony does start to feel unwell in any way, then they are to take him straight back to the hospital again.

When they do finally get home Kira gets a chance to have a freshen up. Although as she looks at herself in the mirror and then looks down at the engagement ring on her finger and realizes how happy she is, but she does also kick herself that the two of them have wasted so much time over the years. Plus as she rubs her hand over her stomach it also makes her realize that perhaps now is the right time for them to extend the family. Even if other people may think that it's a case of empty nest syndrome for them because of Amber leaving home. Then as her mind starts to wander over Amber. She's also happy that even though she and Tony have been on and off over the years, he and Amber have managed to keep up a really good relationship. And yes there had been times when due to a case he hadn't either been able to call or come round to see them. But he always made sure that he did get round to them as soon as the case had wrapped. She was also very happy that no matter how unconventional their relationship was over those years too.

After finishing her freshen up she heads back downstairs again and despite having been told to rest, as she goes into the kitchen she finds Tony doing some food prep. But he turns round and tells her that the both of them have really had a traumatic day so he wants too do it. Plus Amber is also staying for dinner as well. So he was thinking that they could tell her both bits of good news and it didn't really feel right just doing it over a takeaway. Of course when they then kiss Amber walks in to catch them at it, so they then hear a "Tsk." Behind them before a "Will the two of you go and get a room!" Is then added. Of course both she and Tony are very used to having heard it from her over the years, seeing as ever since she was quite small she seemed to have a knack of disturbing an intimate moment, and of course as she became a teenager they then got the "Tsk!" Or "Get a room." Remarks thrown at them. Although Tony did then make Kira laugh as he whispered in her ear "Are you really sure that you want to go through all this again?"

As she then gave him a peck on the cheek as she whispered back "Yes I'm very sure."

Because of the way the two of them are being secretive they then hear from behind them "What are you two hiding?"

So Tony turned and answers "What?"

To which Amber says "You two are being all secretive and more lovey dovey than normal, so you've got too be hiding something."

So with that Tony lets go of hugging Kira and turned to hug Amber instead as well as giving her a kiss on the cheek and without letting go of her says "Ok. Well finally I'm going too be making an honest woman of your mom."

As Amber's mouth drops open she then looks at each one of them and stutters out "You two are getting married?"

Tony answers "Yes we are!" As Kira flashes her ring at her.

Amber then does a little squeal and starts to jump up and down in Tony's arms, before then bringing her mom into the group hug as Kira says "I think that someone might be a little bit excited!"

To which she replies "Of course I am as finally my mom and dad are making things official and will be my mom and dad properly. Plus mom won't be the odd one out anymore and will be a DiNozzo too."

Tony laughs and ruffles Amber's hair as he says "And only a DiNozzo would come out with that!"

After that Kira says "There's a little bit more news, but you can't tell anyone about it yet."

Amber gives her a serious look and says "You're not pregnant?"

To which Kira answers "I am, so you're going to be having a little brother or sister."

Tony steps out of the group hug to let the two of them then hug as Amber says "That's great news, we can be a family at last. I love you both very much." And with that she then pulls Tony back into a group hug again. After that he breaks them apart and then pushes them out of the kitchen as he says that he's in charge of doing the celebration meal. And they all do that having a good night of having a family celebration!

 **A/N: So here you are as promised I managed to get the final chapter of this story up for you! And I hope that you do enjoy it! Xxx. D. :-)**


End file.
